habbofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Immunizations
NOTICE: I (Immunizations) will be taking a wikiBreak from August 6th to August 11th. If you require assistance, please ask another admin or editor for help. Depending on Wi-Fi availability, I may be able to check my talk page messages, but it's not guaranteed. Hey there! Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my talk page. So message me, maybe? :) Roudan Hello! Thank you very much for the welcoming; it's a pleasure to join and be a part of the wiki community, and I definatly plan on staying. ;) I'll probably focus on minor edits. Tweaks here and there to re-word something better, adding a missing fullstop. Small things like that. Being a Pmod on Runescape is fantastic! I've had a lot of fun over the past few years interacting with people. I pretty much cut 95% of my 'personal' time to spend with the community. These days I don't visit Runescape as much, maybe a couple times a week at most due to some issue Jagex are having which is causing a lot of people to recieve extreme amounst of lag. There's also a few updates that have come out lately that I don't really agree with that lowers my enjoyment a bit. But ah well, I am there for the community and I do things with others when I do get on. Even if it's for a short while. Thanks again for the warm welcome! I might see you in-game! (provided I catch you on in the 5 minutes you spend training your pets!) Regards, Roudan 10:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello :) Just wanted to say hi. CopperStatue (talk) 02:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Application Thank you, Sir. I will not let you down. Also, am I aloud to make a signature with the Habbo Admin badge? :) CopperStatue (talk) 03:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Okay thanks :) 04:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Immunizations! I am so excited about being an admin and i promise i wont let you down! Ghhghgh (talk) 01:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Again :P Hey, Sir, I was wondering if I can make myself a Chat Moderator because I like to use the feature and I am on it a lot. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 01:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Immunize I will definetly look into that guide when I get the chance! Ghhghgh (talk) 06:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi Immunizations! I have an idea for the wiki! How about we host Monthly Events in habbo! Like you can appoint one or two people (I would volunteer) to host events in habbo hotel for habbo wiki users! And on the main page you can have a section that shows the next event, Date, Time, Host. This can help boost the populaity of the wiki because people would tell their friends about the wiki events and more people will know about the wiki! This is just an idea I really hope you consider it :). Ghhghgh (talk) 03:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : As an addon to what Ghh just said, why dont we also add a radio to the Wiki? One were you can stream music and have fun. I can make one if you would be interested in doing that. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 03:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I think the events are a great idea. I've actually been trying to get credits to but a new group. I think a new client-based group will help us expand our community. As for the radio, Copper, I'm not sure if the MediaWiki software would allow a radio, but it's worth a try. You have my full support. I'll try to get in touch of the other admins (especially Imdill3 as he's our main techie) about this. :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 04:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Okay, I posted a thread on the Community Wikia asking for any help related to this. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 14:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Immunize I want to ask you if I can update the furni line templates like with what I did for the Habb-lympix template with the picture. You can see what I mean Here. Ghhghgh (talk) 18:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's a good idea. You could also make the picture link to the main Habbo-lympix page. --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 19:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Social Media Hi immunize I want to ask can you or Imdill3 possibly add a twitter feed box to the front page? You know the twitter feed on habbo's home that shows habbo's tweets and such, I'm thinking like add that to the home page so new tweets can also be seen here. Just an idea ;D :Hm, I'm not sure if we could fit a Twitter feed box onto the main page. But I like the idea of using social media. How about this: you'll be in charge of community involvement and expansion and you can create Twitter/Facebook/etc accounts shared amonst the admins and advertise them on here. When I get a new group going, I'll let you in on that too. :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 04:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Well if you want I can edit the template with the entire release and the borrowed furni but so far I have just made the the furni specific to the Habbo-lympix release, and I can start making the Twitter/Facebook accounts tommorow and set everything up! -- ::: Yeah I think we should do that. I think it's better to include every furni. Plus you could link to the original furni line. Tell me when you're finished all of the furni so I can format the main article :) Regarding Twitter, I should probably tell you that @HabboWiki is already registered to another Habbo Wiki which is not connected to us. I've tried to contact them about letting us use their Twitter account but both their site and Twitter is inactive, so chances are slim. --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 05:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Is it also possible to include the radio player in this new main page update? The radio should be up and running within the next week. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 05:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I have seen that it was taken so I decided to use @HabboHotelWiki I think it would be a better fit seeing as the wiki is about Habbo Hotel. I also made an email for the wiki but it was only for the confirmation emails from twitter and facebook, but if you want you can use it, then I will give you the password and details. Also I need a way to tell you the twitter, and facebook account details, Pass, email, etc. So reply with how I can do it. I'm going to make the Facebook account tommorow if that is ok with you, or you can make it today. If you make it today then use this email: habbohotelwiki@hotmail.com. Ghhghgh (talk) 05:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :*'CopperStatue': Okay, I'll try to rearrange the main page to fit both the radio and twitter feed. I may need to contact Imdill3 since he designed the whole thing. :*'Ghhghgh': Facebook me *exposes self* --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 05:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Immunize I want to ask you, do we technically count as a fan site? I don't know if we do or not, but if we do we can probably become an official fansite on habbo, and that would help with expanding the wiki.-- : Yes, we do technically count as a fansite. In the past we've been having trouble getting Habbo's support, but last night I just sent in a request asking when the next round of choosing fansites will happen (if they still do that). --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 17:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, dang I want that sexy badge you get if you own a fansite x] so do they give it to the main owner or what? Oh and also I always wondered who owns this wiki? : Idk, I think they give it to the person who submits it. And Wikia owns the wiki :) There's a founder but he's inactive; I adopted it back in 09 but I don't own it. --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 20:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Immunize so you saw the twitter feed box I made? How you like it :D??? Ghhghgh (talk) 23:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah it looks pretty cool! :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 04:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok well have fun! Can't wait for you to be back! Ghhghgh (talk) 15:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Vacation I will be gone from August 8th to August 13th, I am going to another state and when I get back my family is having a party. Then I am going to an amusement park with my sister and a few friends.